


Equilibrium

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took more than a small measure of trust to allow himself to be blinded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2014 for Hump Madness on HP_Humbdrabbles on Livejournal. Thanks to Drarryxlover for the once over.

The satiny material of the scarf covered his eyes and he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of soap and a hint of her perfume. He drew in the spicy nuances of the fragrance, trying to steady himself, but remained disoriented. His other senses ramped up to compensate, further unbalancing him, and Bill breathed out her name for reassurance. "Tonks?"

She hummed, and Bill felt the soft press of her lips against his ear. He reached for her, the world spinning as he stood. Stepping forward, his fingers clawed into empty space, and he heard her laughter. Feeling the wind of her movement, he turned, again catching nothingness. He growled and reached to remove the blindfold, restoring his equilibrium.

"No, not yet." 

Then she was there. Tonks grasped him, stabilizing him, and everything in his world righted. His hands twined with hers, calloused fingers against slender, soft palms, and once more his balance wobbled as she pressed him backward. 

Bill toppled, arms pin wheeling as he struggled to stay upright and failed. Reaching out for her, he snagged her robes and brought her with him. They bounced down on the surface of the bed. He wrapped himself around her wriggling body, gasping as a spell graced over him. Warm naked skin rubbed against his, and Bill moaned as she closed her mouth over his.

Tonks shifted, and he held on to her, hands keeping her steady as she rose over him. Her mouth locked on his as wet heat brushed the tip of his cock. He drew back, groaning, when she slid down the length of him. That simple act shocked him to stillness, every inch of him more aware than ever of being inside of her.

Her teeth nibbled on his face, lips sucked on his Adam's apple, while he revelled in the intensity of the moment. Tonks' scent surrounded him, her taste sharper, and her body softer and stronger than he remembered. He touched, caressed and stroked as she rode up and down the length of his prick. Her mouth was at his again capturing each bit of sound that escaped from him.

Drowning in sensation, he clung to her as she drove them towards climax. Bill focussed on the sounds she made, pinpointing one sense over the others to ground him before he lost control completely.

Bill heard the rhythm of her breathing change and knew it wouldn't be long. Rolling them, Bill covered her, the scarf ends trailing along his shoulders as he moved in her. Her legs wrapped about his hips and her cries echoed in his ears. And then he was coming, finishing, as she tightened around him.

Tonks grunted as Bill fell forward on top of her and her fingers combed through his hair, soothing them both. She grasped at the blindfold, tugging away the darkness. The low candlelight seared his eyes, but he caught her smile and the sated expression before sighing and resting his head upon her breast.


End file.
